


Helpless

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Happily N'Ever After (2006), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Attraction at first sight, Based off Hamilton song, Beta Read, Engagement, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Marriage, cute fluff, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Then you walked in and my heart went. "Boom!"~At a ball in Arendelle, Anna happens to spot a certain viking on the other side of ballroom and feels enamored with him almost immediately.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Rapunzel (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 9





	Helpless

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” 

My older sister, Elsa, appeared before her new kingdom, looking as graceful as always. Her elegance surely made her presence stick out above the rest. Her teal gown was rather boring compared to the various royalty’s attires, but it worked for her. The Arendellian symbols threaded into the top and along the hem, as well as the long purple cape suited Elsa perfectly. She looked so beautiful. 

“Princess Anna of Arendelle!” Kai announced me next. 

I hurried out to the front of the ballroom, my bouncy green skirt helped me to move to my sister’s side quickly. Awkwardly waving to the crowd, Elsa was smirking in my direction. I blushed in embarrassment, but still tried to appear just as regal as her. 

“And finally, Princess Rapunzel of Corona!” 

A young woman, about my age, with a gorgeous, golden braid stood to the other side of Elsa. Rapunzel’s party gown for the occasion suited her beautifully, with the way the balloon sleeves used her colors of lavender and light yellow, to the stunning amber collar and the simplicity of the lavender skirt. It looked so comfy and it was so nice to see my favorite (and only) cousin came to Elsa’s coronation.

Those who had attended the coronation applauded for the three of us, while we all curtsied politely. The music started up again, which took all the attention back to small talk or dancing. 

My sister, cousin and I all giggled. “It’s so good to see you again, Rapunzel.” Elsa gave her a soft smile.

“Thank you, it’s not everyday that one of my cousins becomes queen,” The blonde princess giggled. “And you both look amazing!”

I giggle. “Thank you! You look beautifuller,” My eyes widened at what I said. “No no no, you don’t look fuller. But more beautiful.” I chuckled nervously, thankful when I heard a laugh from Rapunzel. 

“Thank you.” 

The three of us continued to laugh and talk before I spotted Kai with two men, one in his early 50s and the other, a handsome brunette who didn’t look much older than me. 

_ Then you walked in and my heart went “boom!” _

I could feel my cheeks get warm faster than I could’ve expected, and my heart began to pound roughly against my chest, as if it wished to be released. A giggle escaped my lips nervously. “I think I’m going to convert a gentleman- I mean, flirt. I mean, BYE!” My voice cracked as I left Elsa’s side, who looked confused with Rapunzel.

Scattering the ballroom, I did my best to try and get the handsome stranger’s attention, or actually find him, but he was nowhere to be found. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see who it was. There stood a strange looking young man who looked to be about my age, with curly blond hair with a large locke at the front, while wearing a light blue top with teal tights. Not far from us, I could hear loud giggling from a group of women. 

He smirked at me, extending a hand. “Fair maiden, would you care to share a dance with me?” 

“Um…” I hesitated, biting my lip. Looking around, hoping there was someone, anyone, that could get me out of having to dance with this guy. But everyone was either too busy mingling or dancing. 

With a sigh, I took his hand. “Sure..” I say with clear apathy in my voice. 

“Please, call me ‘your highness’.” He winked at me before leading me to the dance floor. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as we started to dance together, considering he was counting the steps out loud. This guy must be some type of royal status if he had requested to call him your highness. 

“So,” I asked awkwardly. “What’s your name?”

“Humperdinck, Prince Humperdinck. But you can call me Charming.”

“I’d rather not.” I mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

The prince stared at me, raising an eyebrow. It seemed like he wanted to say something but didn’t. Our dance continued, with Humperdinck starting to talk about himself, and I found zoning out to think about that stranger that I came out onto the floor looking for in the first place. 

_ What is he like? Who is he? Where is he from? What even is his name? _

As I thought, a blush rose to my cheeks and a smile tugged at my lips. Whoever this stranger was, this dreamy stranger, he already makes my heart race. “Wow, I didn’t know I was that intriguing.” Humperdinck’s deep voice interrupted. 

“Huh? Oh, yes,” I giggled awkwardly. “The way you talk about yourself is very interesting.” My gaze slowly left his contact, biting my lip. Even though it was quite obvious that I was lying, the blonde prince didn’t really seem to pick up on it, chuckling to himself in amusement. 

When his gaze was no longer on me, I allowed my eyes to scan the ballroom for my mysterious stranger. It was really crowded in here, plenty of groups of upper class people mingling and dancing. Plenty were well groomed, looking practically perfect, in every way. 

But then I saw him. The brunette, dreamy stranger. He sat in the corner by himself, and the warm glow from the wall chandelier bounced off his hair, which turned the color to amber rather than chestnut brown. It was stunning. What he wore was a handsome, well-tailored olive-green suit with rather boring beige colored scarf tucked into his collar. He seemed to be staring at a large piece of paper, more interested in that than the party he was currently attending.

Not that I could help it. 

Taking control of the dance, faster than Humperdinck could even comprehend, I started to glide across the dance floor towards his direction. Mr. Dreamy didn’t seem to notice, still laser focused on whatever was on his sheet of paper. 

“Your Highness?” I asked politely.

He gave me a smirk. “Yes?” 

“What do you know about that man over there?” I gestured to Mr. Dreamy.

“Him? That’s Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of viking Chief Stoick the Vast. They’re from the island of Berk.”

My eyes widen. “Berk? As in the island that has dragon trainers?”

“Yes, maiden.”

“Please don’t call me that,” I sighed. “Anyways, thank you for the dance and the information, but I think I should meet with my sister once more.” 

“Of course, and I’ll be looking forward to more.” He winked before I started walking away immediately, towards Elsa.

Once I reached the podium, I noticed that Rapunzel was no longer with my older sister. But rather, her golden hair twirled with her as she danced with her husband on the dance floor. Eugene Fitzherbert, I’ve only met him briefly but he’s a good one.

“Prince Humperdinck, huh?” Elsa smirked. 

“Very funny,” I chuckled nervously. “Anyways, see that man?” Elsa followed my finger to where it was pointing, at where Hiccup was sitting in his brightly lit corner of the ballroom. 

“This one’s mine.” I giggled, fiddling with my fingers nervously. 

“Hiccup? Really?” She raised an eyebrow, looking rather unsure.

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Is something wrong?” I frowned a bit.

She sighed. “No, nothing’s wrong, just wanted you to be completely sure first.”

“Okay. How come you haven’t tried mingling?”

“Haven’t really had a reason, until now.” She gave me a smile and stepped down.

I blinked in confusion. “Where are you going?”

She didn’t answer, just walking away from me and left me there to be completely by myself. Before the whole kingdom and our visitors. Great. I watched my sister walk across the room, further and further away from me but towards Hiccup. 

_ And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” _

Since I was still back at the podium, I wasn’t able to make out what they were saying. Honestly, the thing that surprised me most was how he had actually looked up from the paper that he had been so invested in. 

_ She grabs you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through.” _

Elsa started to lead him across the ballroom, and from what I could see, there appeared to be somewhat of a smirk. I bit my lip, tucking some stray hair behind my ear. Glancing back at them, I saw that Hiccup was looking right at me. 

_ Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless! _

Lowering my head shyly, and heat arose to my cheeks. Underneath the green hoop skirt, my knees were bluckling and I was struggling to keep my balance. As they got closer, I realized how enticing Hiccup’s eyes really were and I giggled. Such beautiful eyes, emerald green. 

My sister and the viking reached me, I gulped thickly. Elsa reached out for my hand and I hesitantly took it. Hiccup’s eyes were widened, lips parted slightly as he seemed to be taking me in. 

“Princess Anna of Arendelle, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I curtsied, giving him a smile. 

Hiccup blushed, chuckling a bit. “Princess, of Arendelle?”

“My sister,” Elsa smiled, moving my hand to hold onto his. “And Anna, this is Hiccup.” 

I giggled. “Thank you for coming to the celebration.” 

“Well, my father kinda forced me to come but you know how it is,” Hiccup laughed, and from my grasp, his hand twitched. “But if it meant that I got to meet you, it will have been worth it.” He gave me a toothy grin. And with just one look, it confirmed just how much of a goner I really was. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Elsa winked.

* * *

Not long after our first meeting, I led Hiccup away from the ballroom so we could have a bit of privacy. I opened the door and what was revealed turned out to be a balcony on the other side. With the best view of Arendelle possible. 

“Woah,” He said breathlessly, leaning on the railing. “This view is a real beauty, especially considering how it’s the evening.” 

I sat up on the railing across from him. “Yeah, it really is.”

“You’re not afraid you’ll fall?”

“Nope, I’ve sat up here plenty of times. So far I haven’t fallen so I consider that a win.” I laughed. 

“You have a cute laugh, anyone ever tell you that?” 

“No, not really actually.” I blushed as he was careful to sit across from me. 

Hiccup smiles. “Well it is,” He held onto the beam. “What was it like growing up here? As a princess in a castle.”

“Rather lonely, to be completely honest,” I admitted, my gaze shifting. “I spent a lot of my time just wandering the halls alone, while my parents rather did royal duties or helping my sister in her room. 

I bit my lip, sighing. “It felt like I didn’t really matter or, maybe I was an embarrassment. I love Elsa, don’t get me wrong, but they were my parents too.” 

I looked back at him, and his eyes held sympathy. “I understand how you feel,” He slowly took my hand. “My dad was ashamed of me, often scolding me whenever I did something he didn’t like. He didn’t listen to me much.”

“What about now?”

“Things are better now, but it’s taken five years for things to get to where they are now.”

“At least they’re better.” I smiled.

He smiled back. “Yeah, that’s true. So aside from the sad part of your childhood, what was it like?”

“Well, I used to slide down the hallway without my socks or talk to the portraits. I even had a sorcerer’s cloak with a viking helmet, although it probably isn’t like yours at all.” 

“That’s just cute,” Hiccup laughed. “Very creative ways to entertain yourself, I gotta say.”

I blushed, smiling shyly. “Why thank you. You’re pretty cute yourself.” 

“Am I now?” He smirked.

“Did I say that out loud?” My cheeks turned bright red. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I’m so awkward, just forget I said that!” I pulled my hand away and buried my face in them. 

Hiccup laughed. “Anna, it’s fine, I know a thing or two about being awkward. I’ve never seen anyone as awkward as me before, so it’s nice to see that it isn’t just me.” He reassured. 

I turned my attention back to him, studying his emerald eyes. There seemed to be a lot of adventure buried deep within them, yet a strong desire for more. I found it admirable. 

I found him admirable. 

  
  


Ever since the party, Hiccup and I remained in touch by sending letters to each other every night. And I could feel my heart race inside my chest whenever I saw his signature on the bottom of the paper. 

One cold night, there was a knock on my door while in my bedroom. “Come in!” 

The door slowly opened, and I could hear quiet footsteps coming to my large bed, that was resting up against the wall. “Anna.” Elsa smiled.

* * *

“Hey, Elsa!” I giggled. “What are you doing up?” 

“Just wanted to check on you. Is that Hiccup’s latest letter?” She gestures to the paper. I nodded, hugging it with a high pitched squeal. 

“Isn’t he just the sweetest?”

“I have actually been meaning to speak with you about that.” 

The joyous expression began to drop, with the hold on the letter beginning to loosen. “Is something wrong?”

She sighed, sitting on the bed. “I just want you to be careful, although Hiccup doesn’t seem like too bad of a guy, there may come a time when he may make a mistake that even you might not be able to forgive.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, we’ve made a lot of progress with our relationship in the last few months, this is me trying to be the protective sibling, I guess.” 

“And I appreciate it, but I trust Hiccup,” I said confidently. “Ever since the party, I knew he was the one for me. We’ve really gotten to know each other through our letters. Who knows? He might pop the question.” I nudged her gently, and I could’ve sworn that I heard a small laugh.

“Very amusing, Anna, but you’ll have to be patient.”

* * *

A few months later, I paced outside the door while trying to listen in on the conversation that was happening on the other side. The voices inside were muffled and it was hard to make out. 

“Princess Anna? Is everything alright?” The royal steward, Kai, came up behind me. The sudden noise startled me, causing me to step on the hem of my dress, tripping and fell onto the door. Rubbing my back sorely, I looked up to see that he gave a pitying look while extending a hand to me. After taking it, he helped me up. 

“Sorry, you know how Hiccup is here?”

“Seeing how I’m the one who announced his arrival, yes.” He nods. 

“Well, he specifically requested to speak with Elsa about something and I’m trying to listen in, but it’s really hard to understand.” I explained, pressing an ear to the door.

Kai stared at me blankly. “It’s very improper for a young lady to do something such as this.” 

I ignored him, peeking through the keyhole. From the view, Hiccup’s metal prosthetic leg along with a normal leg, as well as the lower half of Elsa’s glittering dress could be seen, but not much else. But despite that I was at least able to see them, I couldn’t hear exactly what they were talking about. 

The steward loudly sighed, and footsteps followed him as he went further and further down the hall, until they disappeared.

After a little while longer, I felt the doorknob begin to jiggle. My eyes widened, quickly trying to crawl away but it was too late. “Seems your little sister was trying to overhear our conversation.” I gulped, turning my head hesitantly. Standing above me, was a smirking viking and a rather giggly queen.

“It sure seems to be that way, Hiccup.” Elsa smiled.

I laughed nervously. “Um, hi Hiccup, Elsa.” 

“Did you happen to, uh, hear anything?” Hiccup bit his lip. 

“Nope, I couldn’t hear a word.” Giving a reassuring smile, I helped myself up. 

Elsa looked at us, politely curtsying before leaving the two of us alone. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her walk away. What exactly was going on?

“So,” Hiccup spoke to get my attention. “I was wondering if you could follow me?” He asked awkwardly, biting his thin lip.

I smiled at him. “Sure.” Curiosity peaked as Hiccup led me down to the courtyard, where a surprise was waiting for us. My eyes widened and in the midst of my shock, covered my mouth as well. 

Waiting for Hiccup and I, was a jet black creature with large bat wings and curious green eyes (which made me think of Hiccup), glass-like scales spread across his entire body. What stood out to me was the red prosthetic tail fin with some sort of white logo painted on. Resting on his back looked to be a leather saddle.

“Anna, this is Toothless, I’ve written about him in my letters.” Hiccup explained.

“Oh, Toothless! The night fury you shot down, then befriended and saved your life!” I summed up what I had read in his letters. Hiccup nodded, reaching out for one of my hands. Once I take it, he has me extend my arm out to Toothless, and I close my eyes. For a moment, I waited patiently. But, then I felt something against my palm. 

Hesitantly, I peeked one eye open and much to my surprise, Toothless had his eyes closed with his nose pressed to my hand and purring softly. Opening both eyes, I glanced to Hiccup, who was grinning proudly. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” I scratched his chin, and Toothless seemed to find that nice, making a strange satisfied sound. I giggled, turning to look back at Hiccup but he somehow disappeared. “Uh, Hiccup?”

“Up here.” He waved from Toothless’s back.

“Why?”

Hiccup smirked, extending his hand. “Hop on.”

My eyes widened. “What?”

“We could get away from Arendelle for a little while, explore the area. It’s an amazing feeling.”

I smirked. “Is it safe?”

“Yeah, don’t you trust me?” He asked, his hand still gestured to me. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on top of his. Using all his strength, along with some help from Hiccup, he helped me get on. He put me in front of him, and I blushed when he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other held onto Toothless.

Toothless spread out his leather-like bat wings and we took to the skies. I leaned into Hiccup nervously as Toothless soared up into the clouds, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. He pressed a gentle kiss, and we shot up through the clouds. 

“It’s okay, it’s safe to look.” He whispered into my right ear. 

Gulping thickly, I opened them slowly and in that moment, that was the best choice I could’ve made. It was a different experience seeing what the sky looked like above the clouds. Reaching one hand out, Toothless flew a bit lower to let me run my hand through the puffy clouds. And to my surprise, they were soft and the condensation from the water sent a satisfying chill down my spine. 

I giggled, patting Toothless’s neck to let him know that I’m good for now. He took the hint and flew higher, before turning and dashed down through the clouds. Hiccup held onto me tightly as Toothless was flying straight towards the ocean. We took a quick dive under the deep blue and when we came back up, Hiccup smacked the dragon. 

Toothless retaliates and smacks his best friend back. It was quite amusing actually. Soaring away from the ocean, Toothless landed on a nearby deserted island. 

Hiccup got off first before trying to help me down. Key word being trying. What ended up happening was I slipped on Hiccup’s metal thingy and this made us both fall. Toothless laughed, in his own cute dragon way, while I was just awkwardly laying on top of Hiccup. 

“Oops, sorry. This is awkward,” My cheeks were beginning to feel really warm as I realized what I had said. “Not that you’re awkward, this is just. Well, I’m awkward and you’re gorgeous! Wait what?” Can I physically kick myself for saying that?

Hiccup laughs, allowing me to get off him first and taking both my hands to help us both up. “As I said when we met, I’m just awkward, princess.” I pouted. The teasing was strong with this one.

“Very funny, Mr. Viking,” I rolled my eyes. “Pardon me for forgetting such a tiny detail such as that.” Then I looked out at the horizon and it was simply breathtaking. Naturally, I don’t really get the chance to explore much outside of Arendelle due to being a princess. But since I met Hiccup, I can’t help but wish that I could explore a lot more than I do. He’s been to so many places, even with being the son of a chief. But does that make me potentially boring in his eyes?

“So, there’s actually a specific reason why I’ve brought you here.” Hiccup’s voice interrupts my insecure thoughts, which causes me to turn around to face him. What I hadn’t expected when I had was him, holding a ring in his fingers while giving me the softest look I’ve ever seen. 

My heart began to race inside my chest and my eyes started to well up.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle, I know we haven’t known each other that long and I know there is still much that we can learn about each other. I’m not royalty like you or Elsa, just a son of a chief. All I really have is my legacy, a prosthetic leg and my dragon best friend. 

He chuckled to himself before continuing, a gentle fondness to his expression. “Your family somehow brings out a different side of me. Rapunzel confides in me as a friend and gets curious about Toothless, while Elsa tries to intimidate me,” The last part about Elsa makes me frown. “But no stress, my love for you will never change. Even though I grew up without my mother, I can see a lovely future together with a family. Darling, would you make me the happiest dragon trainer in the world,” He gets down on one knee carefully and holds out the ring. “And marry me?”

The tears that were already in my eyes eventually betray me and I begin to sob hysterically. “Yes!” I rushed into his arms and pulled him into a hug. Hiccup laughs, wiping one tear from his own eye. We pressed our foreheads together and he held onto the back of my head affectionately. He gazed at me lovingly and I blushed, moving my hand slowly to cup his cheek.

And before we knew it, we were both leaning in and our lips met in the middle. Hiccup’s lips were soft and warm, which made me feel all tingly inside. Like, my heart was glowing inside my chest. 

The kiss didn’t last very long before I began to pull away so he could put the ring on my finger. I admired it for a minute before admiring those emerald eyes that I loved so much. 

_ I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m (Helpless!) _

* * *

The day of the wedding, I woke up with Elsa staring at me. Because that’s not creepy at all. She giggled, and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. “It’s your big day.” She pulled the blanket off of me and I did let out a bit of a whine. 

“Just let me sleep in for a little longer.” I mumbled, burying my face into the pillow. 

She scoffed. “Anna, there’s a lot of things that we need to do to get you ready. Your dress, your hair, your flower crown, etc.”

“But I was having a good dream!”

“We have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

That made me sit up almost immediately. “Chocolate chip pancakes?” Elsa smirked, which is when Gerda came into my bedroom carrying a plate of pancakes. They smelled too delicious to resist. But when I tried to take them, Elsa snatched the breakfast away. “But first, you need to take a bubble bath, marshmallow scented as usual.” I pouted, but obeyed as Gerda led me to the bathroom, with the tub all ready for me. 

Moments later, my nightgown was on the floor and Gerda helped me wash my hair while another servant helped me get clean. I relaxed while getting pampered. Once I was done with the bath, I put on a bathrobe and slippers, leaving the room to see what Elsa was up to. 

My older sister seemed to be eating her breakfast while using her powers to add to my wedding dress. It was a rather simple but beautiful ballgown with puffy sleeves, and lace going down the top half. But Elsa added snowflakes to give it some more sparkles going to the sleeves, to the first layer of the skirt. 

“Woah.” I said in awe. 

She smiled at me, taking the dress off the rack. “Are you sure you want to wear the faux fur cape with the gold accessories?”

“Yes, it was something that Stoick asked me to wear specifically,” I nod. “It’s a part of Berk’s culture and it belonged to his mother when his parents got married. Plus I love the belt.” Elsa nodded, handing the dress to me. I kissed her cheek and I went behind the screen, with a few of our female servants following me. They helped me to get dressed, complete with the ballgown, a blush peony flower crown, the white cape and different accessories. 

The giant gold circles that held onto the cape were made by Hiccup himself, which bore Arendelle’s symbol. When he had given them to me, I actually cried and gave him a big kiss. 

When I came out, Elsa smiled proudly and took my hands in hers. “Mama and Papa would be just as proud of you as I am right now,” I blushed and she kissed my forehead. “And speaking of them, I actually have something of Mama’s for you.” She released my hands and picked up a small box that had been sitting on the vanity. 

I looked at it curiously, watching as she opened it. Inside was a necklace with a snowflake charm. “It was one of Mama’s most prized possessions and I saved it for when this day would come. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” I commented. “Help me put it on?” My sister nodded, having me turn around and clicked it onto my neck. 

“And now you can have your breakfast.” Gerda handed the plate to me and I took a seat before my vanity. While I ate my delicious pancakes, Elsa did my hair (after taking off the flower crown first). What she did was a braid crown with part of my bangs swept to the right and the remaining hair was braided and wrapped into a bun. She slowly put the flower crown back onto my head. 

There was soon a knock on the door, Kai alerting us that we were meant to start in about thirty minutes. Considering the dock was ten minutes away, Elsa helped me down the stairs (she wasn’t going to let me slide down the stair railing) and got into the royal carriage. 

During the ride up to the location, Elsa and I went over the vows one more time just to be completely sufficient. After all, wedding vows between Berk and Arendelle were vastly different in comparison. So I just wanted to make sure that they were memorized on my end.

Once we arrived, Elsa exited first and I just needed to wait until it was my queue to come out as well. Outside the carriage, I could hear the music begin to play and Elsa knocked on the door with our signature knock. That’s my signal, so I knocked back. 

The door was opened and I saw a nice mixture with my kingdom, Hiccup’s village, and different allies of both lands in attendance. And it made me smile. Elsa gestured her elbow to me and I looped my arm inside. She led me down to the edge of the dock, where Hiccup and Gothi were waiting for me. 

Speaking of my future husband, he looked very handsome. Like me, he wore a brown faux fur cape with the gold things and a plant crown on his head. However, he had a white top with a yellow embroidered collar, beige pants and the usual single boot. A blush spread to my cheeks as I got closer and closer, soon enough standing across from him with his village’s medicine woman standing between us. 

I don’t remember exactly what was said in the vows, considering I had recited the Berkian ones while Hiccup recited Arendelle ones. Apparently we had wanted to surprise each other. But there was one thing I remember thinking before Hiccup and I sealed our marriage with a kiss.

It was: _ “I feel so helpless when I’m with you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me, and have a Hiccanna one-shot as a gift from me to you. I adore Hiccanna and I would like to give them as much love as possible. Helps that this song reminds me a lot of Anna in the first movie so this was the right choice, I would think. 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~Autie


End file.
